


Speak

by sammy55



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detective Danvers, F/F, Fix-It, basically I wanted more communication between Alex and Maggie so I wrote it, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy55/pseuds/sammy55
Summary: "Alex sighed and leaned forward to rest her forehead on her girlfriend’s. “I just realized that I was gay. Maggie, I didn’t know what I was missing back in high school during dances. Yeah, it never felt quite right, and the “pomp and romance” as you said would have been nice, but I didn’t have to deal with the pain of feeling like such an outsider.” She paused and squeezed Maggie’s forearms a little harder. “You once told me that you empathized with aliens, because you both felt like outsiders. Now that I know the truth, that makes even more sense.”orthe one where Maggie and Alex actually talk about their feelings and Maggie has her trauma validated





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 4 hours, only edited by me. For me, it's not enough for there to be a queer relationship on Supergirl - it needs to be healthy and balanced and because we only had a minute of the prom scene, I feel like Maggie didn't get her moment.

Alex had never understood why people liked this - slow dancing had always seemed to awkward, to close to another sweaty body, swaying to slow and creating a stuffy silence conversation wasn’t allowed to break. 

But this. This was different. 

Throughout the song - Alex was definitely going to have to download it later - their bodies had slowly drifted closer together, as if a string had pulled tight around them. With her forehead leaning against Maggie’s, Alex could feel every inch of the other woman’s body pressed against hers, feel the satiny texture of the beautiful tux, feel Maggie’s fingertips resting lightly on her back. 

Here, now, time didn’t exist. They were in a world all their own and Alex never wanted the moment of peace to end.

But end it did. The song came to a close and Maggie stepped back, her fingers coming to rest on Alex’s hips. “I have some more songs prepared, but how about we have a drink first?” 

Alex smiled, throat tight from emotions. She followed Maggie back to the table, keeping their hands connected until the last possible moment. She gazed silently at Maggie, wondering how she had gotten so lucky. The soft lights of the ballroom beautifully highlighted Maggie’s features, and made her brown eyes twinkle with laughter. 

“I just want to apologize again for... For what I did. For not thinking of you.” 

Moving forward before she had fully comprehended the intent, Alex reached out and grabbed Maggie’s wrist, frowning gently. “It’s okay Maggie. We both have our issues, we’ve both made mistakes. You don’t need to keep apologizing. This, what you’ve done. It’s amazing. It’s more than I could have ever imagined.” 

She saw the shorter woman clench her jaw and a silence built as she poured two glasses of champagne with more care than was needed. After handing Alex one glass, she drank from her own glass before sighing heavily and raising her eyes to meet Alex’s. “No, I messed up. I mean this was your first Valentine out and I’m the one who talked about how everything is shiny and new and I didn’t even stop to think that you might want to make this day special and then Kara said how excited you were and I just felt awful and -”

“Woah woah woah. Take a breath detective.” She raised an eyebrow when Maggie just stared at her, and considered it a victory when the other woman rolled her eyes and obligingly took a deep breath, somehow managing to let the air out in a sarcastic way. She nodded and continued, reaching out to rest a hand on Maggie’s hip to keep the connection. “Okay, first off, what does Kara have to do with any of this?” 

“I... well, I went to the DEO to talk to you and apologize for how I acted and Kara kind of. Told me how much this meant to you, to celebrate a romantic holiday with someone you actually cared for and I just felt worse and -” 

Alex raised the hand holding the champagne glass, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. She set the glass down on the table with slightly more force than was strictly necessary and turned back to look at Maggie. “So Kara made you feel guilty about having a completely understandable reaction to a holiday that is a reminder of a significant trauma in your life? And despite doing all of this for me and those dimples of yours, you are obviously feeling hung up over this - Maggie, Kara had no idea what happened to you. She was just being... she was just being my sister. She wants me to be happy and she overstepped this time.”

“But she-”

“No.” Alex stepped closer to Maggie, putting both hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes. “Maggie, what you described to me... I can barely even begin to imagine how that felt. If you never wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day again, I wouldn’t blame you. For you to do this for me is amazing, but I want you to enjoy this day to. Okay, we are equals here. Just because I’m the new woman out doesn’t mean that my firsts are more important than your pain. Okay?” 

Maggie nodded, but still looked uncomfortable, shifting her weight from leg to leg and a grimace forming on her lips. “I still should have talked to you about it instead of just brushing it off.” 

Nodding, Alex gave a lopsided grin. “It might have prevented my weak attempt at romancing you.” 

Maggie smiled back, but it quickly faded and a shadow of pain passed through her eyes. “But it’s still so stupid that I let it screw up our Valentine’s day, I mean it happened so many years ago.” 

Alex was already shaking her head before Maggie was finished speaking. “I thought the theme of our relationship was that neither of us were allowed to push down our feelings?” Maggie gave a wry grin and the two women stood in silence for a moment.

Leaning over to grab the champagne bottle, Alex refilled both of their glasses before turning back to Maggie. “I know my sister, probably better than I know myself. Back when I first came out to Kara, I could tell she was disappointed.” She saw a flash of anger in Maggie’s eyes and hurried on, “But what I didn’t know was that she was disappointed in herself. For not... giving me space to figure things out when we were younger I guess. But I didn’t know that and the few hours I thought she was disappointed in me, I felt like my heart was in my stomach. I couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. Nothing mattered to me more than Kara being okay with it - and she was, but those few hours were emotional hell.  _ A few hours _ . That’s all I had to deal with. You... I can’t imagine how painful, how hurt you must have been.” 

She paused, gathering herself. Alex wasn’t one for big speeches, but with Maggie, she wanted to get things right. “We both have baggage. You know how I felt around Kara growing up - simultaneously in charge of protecting her and second to her all the time. I have a huge guilt complex. And you... what you went through obviously left a scar. We both suck at communicating, but as long as we keep trying, we’ll be okay, right?” 

Maggie allowed a small smile to cross her lips, leaning forward to quickly kiss her girlfriend. “Yeah. We’ll be okay.” She took a deep breath and held out her hand, her face straightening in mock seriousness. “May I have this dance?” 

“Yes, but. I don’t think we are done talking.”

“What do you mean?” 

Alex sighed, and rubbed her face, wondering how to phrase this so she wasn’t putting words in Maggie’s mouth. “I just...  _ I  _ feel like this dance, prom, whatever you want to call it - I feel like it’s backward. I feel like you are trying to apologize for being upset earlier.” 

Maggie rubbed her hands on her legs, avoiding Alex’s eyes for a moment. “Well I mean, I just want you to have what I didn’t. A happy memory.” 

“And that’s exactly the problem. Maggie, whether you think it’s stupid or not, you were outed without your consent, by a girl you had feelings for, and thrown out of your house. And it hurts you enough still that you nearly burst into tears in the middle of my living room.” 

Alex reached out and gripped Maggie’s forearms, making sure that the other woman was looking at her. “You don’t need to apologize. The fact that you went through that and still went to all this effort to make this special for me just makes me fall for you more. But this should be your night - you should choose whether you want to ignore the day or if you want to make new memories together and try to heal some of that pain. But either way, this” Alex waved a hand to indicate the beautifully decorated room, “is amazing, but it should be the other way around.” 

Eyebrows furrowed and Maggie looked up at her, eyes starting to shine. “What do you mean?”

Alex sighed and leaned forward to rest her forehead on her girlfriend’s. “I just realized that I was gay. Maggie, I didn’t know what I was missing back in high school during dances. Yeah, it never felt quite right, and the “pomp and romance” as you said would have been nice, but I didn’t have to deal with the pain of feeling like such an outsider.” She paused and squeezed Maggie’s forearms a little harder. “You once told me that you empathized with aliens, because you both felt like outsiders. Now that I know the truth, that makes even more sense.” 

Maggie leaned into her, shoulders tense with emotions and the two women stood in silence for a while. Maggie broke the silence first. “I didn’t go to the school dances. I was already an outsider during the school day, I didn’t want to see all the happy couples and just stand on the edge of the room for hours.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to ever feel like you're on the edge of this relationship, okay? My needs don’t come first, we are equals.” Alex paused and then leaned back to connect her eyes with Maggie’s. “I want you to be heard Maggie. Okay? I heard you, when you were talking about what happened. You left before I could tell you, but I heard you. And I don’t want you to ever silence yourself, your pain, for me again.” 

Maggie lost the battle this time, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Alex swiped it away and leaned forward to pull Maggie into a gentle kiss, trying to pour all of her feelings - love - she had for this amazing, strong, selfless woman. 

When they pulled back, Maggie managed a smile. “Thank you, Alex. That means a lot. And while I won’t apologize for my... my trauma, can I at least apologize for walking away before you could respond?” 

Alex grinned. “You are talking to probably the queen of walking away from emotional conversation. It’s like when I snapped at you when Kara was missing - she’s a pressure point for me like this is for you. I highly doubt it's going to be the last time Kara does something stupid and I have a meltdown over it, or you have a bad memory associated with something and you don’t want to talk about it.” She nudged Maggie’s nose with her own, gleefully eliciting a giggle from the other woman. “We are two stubborn women though - it’s something we need to work on, but we’ll get through it.”

Maggie nodded, then looked around at the decorations and the light still spinning. “Okay so in the spirit of this new, better communicating couple - I think someday I might be okay with Valentine's Day, but right now, I really just want to get out of here and finish off the bottle of wine I know you have back at your apartment. What do you say?” 

Alex grinned and gently hip checked her girlfriend, moving towards the snacks and champagne, intending to clean up, when a hand grabbed her wrist and gently spun her around so she was held in Maggie’s arms. “Hey Danvers?”

“Yes.” 

“Thank you.” 

Smiling brightly, Alex leaned down and accepted the kiss that was being offered. “You are always going to be heard from now on Maggie. That much I can promise. And I’ll talk to Kara about sticking her foot in where it doesn’t belong - I think we are both so used to sharing every detail of our lives with each other that she didn’t even consider that she was missing part of the puzzle. Our communication needs some work to - we are both working on a new balance of people in our lives and it's caused some friction. I think... well I think she feels a bit like she’s losing me. She’s never had to share me before. I can’t abandon her, but I’m not putting her above my life, above our relationship. And I won’t let her talk over you either.” 

Maggie smiled and nodded, then the two women parted to gather up the food and drink, Maggie grabbing her iPhone from the docking station and handing Alex her coat before linking their arms together. 

As they walked out into the still chilly night air, she leaned over and said “Hey Danvers?”

“Yeah Maggie?”

“I love you.” 

Alex was sure that her smile at this point was about to split her face in half, but she leaned in and kissed Maggie, the smaller woman laughing at her giggly enthusiasm. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have more fics in the works - Sanvers, General Danvers, Supercat, and Supercorp because I'm multi-shipping trash - so if you enjoyed this fic, please subscribe for more! You can find me on Tumblr if you'd like - my user name is sammy431.
> 
> Please also leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, it makes me want to write more.


End file.
